


Bakugou in a new world, can it handle him

by Love_Love_Cats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Love_Cats/pseuds/Love_Love_Cats
Summary: Bakugou had enough, why can’t they see it, stupid Deku. a person ran into Bakugou’s shoulder “Hey, moron look where you go” Bakugou turn around to look at the person. when Bakugou took a good look at the stranger “Hey, I said--. But he didn’t have time to finish what he wanted to say, the stranger had opened a portal of some kind, and it took Bakugou.What will he do in a whole new world?__________________________@foxinthewind on WattpadTHE F*CK IS A AVENGER?!! (My Hero Academia X Marvel Crossover Fanfic)Is the inspiration to this story, so go and look at that story, I really like it so I hope you would take a look. BUT on to my version of this crossover.
Relationships: unsure right now
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day had begun pretty well, nobody had gone over any boundaries and nobody had tried to say anything over the top. so the day is great, or so it had seemed, Bakugo had been minding his own business, he was on his way back to the dorms from Hatsume, she had been fixing his hero costume so he could still communicate with each other. 

Even though the day had been going good and not even Hatsume’s talking personality had pissed off Bakugo, no it was something a lot more simple, it was Deku. 

Bakugou had enough, _ why can’t he see it, stupid Deku.  _ a person ran into Bakugou’s shoulder “Hey, moron look where you go” Bakugou turn around to look at the person. when Bakugou took a good look at the stranger “Hey, I said--. But he didn’t have time to finish what he wanted to said, the stranger had opened a portal of some kind, and it took Bakugou.

_________________________________________________________

Bakugo’s POV 

_ White...fucking WHITE...  _ I look around, wherever this place is, I hate it….

“Hallo Bakugo” I looked behind me and I see a person or I think it is a person “who. are. you. and how the fuck do you know my name” I'm PISSED, it begins to talk “who am I, I’m Truth or the Universe, God, I’m everything and I’m you”  _ okay, that was…. I got nothing  _ “okay, but why am I here” “You, Bakugo is hereby a mistake, but it will do, I will send you to a different world” “WHAT--” 

3\. person POV

But Bakugo could finish his sentence he was sent through another portal, and now the story begins…

  
  


(A/N)

I hope all of you like the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Bakugo’s POV

_ My hold body feels like I’ve been hit with a ton of bricks  _ I looked up, and around.  _ I’m in an alley  _ I stood up on my feet while looking through my pockets,  _ At least my phone is here,  _ I looked up from my phone and saw my bag were my hero outfit is. I grabbed the bag and began walking to the opening of the alley,  _ this is not home,  _ I stood in the middle of a busy street,  _ FUCK,  _ I looked around, nobody had any special hair colour or mutations,  _ I need some sunglasses,  _ I looked around a saw a shop, I began walking to the shop with my head down. 

One pain full hour later (and a cap, per of sunglasses, plus a hoodie  _ (all dark in colour) _ ) 

Bakugo’s POV

_ Okay, whoever is following me is either an idiot or they don’t think I can tell…. Fuck it _ . I begin running to get away from whoever is following me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye POV

_ FUck... Nat is going to kill me, Fury is going to kill me, Tony is going to laugh of me.  _ I slowly pressed the com “I think the kid knows somebody is following him” “WHAT” Fury and the rest of the team began bickering, I began following the kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clint POV

_Okay, the kid can run _"guys I think backup is -” Kassam a foot hit me in the head "Hey moron" I looked ahead of me and the kid stands there with a smirk. “Why the fuck are you following me,” the Kid asks. Great Kid has Attitude He's definitely going to be a problem at some point. Why was it me who was going to chase him again? “Don't worry Kid I'm not here to hurt you” _Wow, wrong thing to say. damn, mouth why do you have your own life. _The kid looks at me like… _Yeah, he does not believe me _“Okay, wrong thing to say. But my kinda from the government, so You kinda have to go with me” _Pleas work ple- _“Okay” I look up at the kid, _Yes!! take that Nat_ “Okay, My names Hawkeye” The kid raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything “Bakugo Katsuki” I Give Him a not. “Okay, Bakugo let’s get going” 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
Clint POV 

The kid came slowly over to me, now it was easier to see they were in a dark hoodie, a cap and sunglasses. Who is this kid? “Okay, so kid- “What” Okay… “I’m going to take you too HQ, and then-” “Fine” Why do I get Tony vibes from the kid?   
.  
.  
.  
I was wrong. We got the tower and went in, Cap was waiting for os. “Hey Cap” I gave hin a wave “Hawkeye and you must be-” “Bakogu” attitude “Okay” Yeah now it’s awkward. “Okay let us get going, I’m getting tired of babysitting” I began walking to the elevator “Hey” The kid came running to me with Cap behind him. 

Bakugo POV

Great, one more I look at the doors of the elevator. Damn, can this day get any longer? 

The doors of the elevator open, Hawkeye and the other guy went out of the elevator. I went after them, I make sure the hood of the hoodie was up and that the cap sat as it should, as well as the sunglasses so they won’t fall. 

“Hey Nat, I got the kid here” Yelled Hawkeye into the room with a smirk on his face. I’m so close to exploding! “Yes yes, Well done Clint” The other man Cap laid a hand on my shoulder, Just before he got a hold of me I sidestepped “don’t” I locked eyes with Cap. He gave me a nod. 

“So YOU are the one that ran from our archer” I looked away from Cap and saw a group of people, the one closest to Hawkeye, Cap and me was who spoke. “And what if I was” I locked eyes whit the guy, “okayyyyyy you two, why don’t we begin with introductions?” I could tell that the speaker had been in a similar situation before. The guy looks away first, I look over to the voice. A lady in an office looking outfit and red hair are giving the guy a hard look. 

“I’ll begin” I turn to the voice, a woman in a black leather uniform and red curly hair steps closer to me “My name is Natasha Romanoff, code name Black Widow” She gave me a small bow, “Bakugo Katsuki” I gave her a small bow back. I turned to the person next to Romanoff-san and repeated saying my name and a small bow. The man next to Romanoff-san smiled “Good afternoon young Bakugo, My name is Thor Odinson” The larger man gave a small bow Why did he have to say young. “Hallo, Bakugo. My name is Loki, the idiot’s brother” the tall man looks at the taller and wider man. I also looked at him Great, another knock of Pikachu “Hallo, My name is Virginia Potts, but my friends call me Pepper” The redhead from earlier gave me a welcoming smile “HEY kid, I’m Tony Stark” a guy appeared by Potts-san’s side. 

“*ahem* It seems that the doctor is late. Let this meting begin” I look at who was speaking, And it seems a discount pirate has found a way in this weird group. “Hey, eyepatch. you seem to be in charge somewhat, so you can tell me why Bow and arrow were following me earlier” I locked eyes/eye with the guy, I could tell the others in the room more or less had dropped jaws. 

“Hey, guys. Sorry for being late, was packing a medkit”


End file.
